Difficulty Breathing
by Carcan
Summary: Rachel and Quinn find themselves in one of the scariest situations of their lives. One-Shot set in 'The Plan' verse.


**A/N:****Alright guys, here is another one-shot from 'The Plan' verse. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of 'Unforseen Circumstances' I am working on it.**

**An**** Anonymous reviewer for Mobile Madness asked if I planned to continue 'Conception' which was the first one-shot I did in this series, and the answer is that I do eventually plan to write a sequel..it may be a while but it will happen. Until then I hope you guys enjoy the one-shots.****If there is anything that you would particularly like to see, tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in this verse :).**

**All spelling and grammatical errors are my own and I apologise for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I am merely borrowing them for a while.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Difficulty Breathing<strong>

Rachel walked into her apartment about 30 minutes after her afternoon shift at the café had ended. It had been a really long day and all she wanted to do was sit down and spend some time with her family…that always made even the darkest, most depressing day so much better.

She kicked her shoes off at the door and dropped her back pack on table before making her way through to the living room. She walked into the room to find her best friend Rebecca sitting on the couch, the twins sitting on a blanket on the floor playing with each other.

The brunette knelt down on the floor and opened her arms, "Hey babies." She cooed drawing her children's attention to her, "Come give momma a hug, she's missed you today." Hannah instantly stood up and ran towards her mother, throwing herself into her arms, "Hey momma." She stated softly, nuzzling into her neck. Rachel dropped a kiss onto her daughter's head before turning her focus to her son who was staring at her with a small smile, but was making no attempt to get up and walk over to her.

"Yeah." Rebecca stated, drawing her focus to the girl on the couch, "He's been more lethargic than usual today. He's barely had enough energy to play with Hannah…she's kind of just played around him while he just sat there."

Rachel frowned in concern, picking up her daughter and walking over to the couch to sit next to her friend, "Yeah, he's been a little under the weather the last day or two. Quinn and I think he's picked up a bit of a chest infection, we've made a doctor's appointment for him tomorrow just to make sure."

Rebecca could see the worry and concern reflected in her friend's eyes, "You know, chest infections are pretty common this time of year, what with the colder temperatures and all. I'm sure he's going to be just fine."

The brunette gave her friend a small smile, "I know, that doesn't stop me worrying though…I absolutely hate it when they get sick, it breaks my heart to see them like that." She gently ran her fingers through her daughter's brunette locks, "You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

"That…" Rebecca stated, standing up and collecting her things, "won't be happening anytime soon." She turned around to face the diva, "Besides I have my hands full helping you with yours."

Rachel chuckled lightly. She had met Rebecca during the second week of university and the two had become fast friends. They both took Drama during their first year but Rebecca had dropped it their second year to pursue other areas of interest. She had been a huge help, baby sitting the twins basically from the day Rachel had started work. It helped so much that she insisted on doing it for free, allowing them to save more, while knowing that the twins were safe…being left with someone they knew and trusted.

Rachel looked at her watch, "Quinn should be home any minute now if you would like to wait and say hi."

Rebecca contemplated for a second before finally shaking her head, "I would love to wait for blondie to arrive, but I have a psych study group I am going to be late for if I wait even one more minute."

"Okay." Rachel smiled at her friend, "Thanks again Bex, we'd be screwed without you."

"I know." She stated with a smug smile. She kissed both babies on the head and Rachel on the cheek before turning and heading to the door, "Give Quinn my love." She yelled over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow."

Rachel shook her head, smiling at her friends antics, "She's crazy, huh?" she cooed, looking down at Hannah, who was still clinging to her for dear life. Both babies usually tended to be very clingy when they came home, especially if they hadn't really seen them to much throughout the day. The girls didn't like to leave them, but they knew they had to do it to keep them afloat…it was something that would benefit all of them in the long run…making the sacrifices now meant they wouldn't have to later, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt them every time that they had to leave their babies. The diva could remember many a time that she would leave the house in tears after having the twins screaming and crying, begging her not to go. It was hard on all of them, which is why she never had a problem with the twins need for constant contact and attention when they came home.

She moved off the chair and onto the floor, taking a seat on the floor next to Hunter. She placed her hand gently on his head, frowning when she felt how cold and clammy he was. She ran the back of her hand down the side of his face to his chin, cupping it gently and tilting his head up so he was looking in her eyes, "How are you feeling buddy?"

He gave a wet sniffle, "Tired momma."

Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile, "Are you not feeling well?" she cooed softly.

Hunter nodded his head in reply.

The brunette frowned, tugging him gently so he was sitting in her lap with his sister, "Can you show momma, where you're not feeling well? What's hurting baby?"

Hunter stared up at her for a moment before leaning back, resting heavily against her and pointing to his chest and stomach.

She could hear him wheezing with every breath he took, "I'm sorry baby." She cooed softly, kissing his head, "We'll go see the doctor in the morning and he'll make you all better, okay?"

Hunter nodded his head in reply, snuggling further back into his mother.

The brunette leant back against the chair, "So what did you do today?" she asked looking down at her babies curled in her lap.

"Play." Hannah replied.

Rachel smiled, the twins were only two years old they didn't do much besides play and sleep, but she still liked to ask…it helped her to feel like she wasn't missing out on the small moments in their lives, "What did you play with?"

"Blocks…" Hannah started, pointing at the lettered blocks in the corner of the room, "and each other."

The brunette nodded along, she was amused that they played so often with the lettered blocks when neither could read or write…she wasn't sure if they were even aware what letters were. Both Quinn and she were under the impression that it was merely because of the differing colours of the blocks that they liked them. "What game did you guys play together?" she asked.

"I played with the horsies," Hannah explained, pointing at the ponies on the blanket, "and Hunt watched."

Rachel found herself frowning again looking down at the little blonde boy resting against her chest with his eyes closed. Rebecca said he hadn't really participated much, but to hear her two year old daughter confirm it broke her heart, Hunter loved to play and to know that he felt too sick to even do that made her feel so sad.

She was about to ask Hunter more about how he felt, in order to see if there was something she could do to relieve some of his pain when she heard the front door open.

It took less than a minute for the love of her life to make her presence known, walking into the living room with a big exhausted smile on her face. She made her way over to them and gently lowered herself to the floor so she was sitting facing them, "Hello family. Oh how I have missed thee." She stated in her usual overdramatic tone, with a dramatic flick of her wrist.

Hannah giggled as usual, climbing out of Rachel's arms and straight into Quinn's, "Hi momma." She murmured into Quinn's shoulder.

"Hi angel." She cooed, kissing her head. She looked up at her fiancé, frowning at her son's lack of reaction. Usually he would race his sister into her arms, laughing and giggling the whole time.

"Is he still not feeling well?" She asked her fiancé, eyes still locked on her son.

Rachel nodded her head, nuzzling her son's temple with her nose.

Quinn lifted onto her knees, Hannah resting on her hip, and shuffled towards Rachel until the brunette's knees were flush against her own. She leant forward slightly and dropped a gentle kiss to her little boy's head, "Awww, I'm sorry baby…I'm sure you'll feel better soon." She cooed softly, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

She turned her focus to her fiancé, a small tired smile on her face, "Hey baby." She murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips, "How has your day been?"

The diva leant forward connecting their lips once more, "Long." She responded, forehead resting against the blondes, "I missed you guys so much."

"I know exactly what you mean." Quinn sighed, giving her daughter a small squeeze, "I am so happy to be home with you guys."

Rachel chuckled lightly when both twins nodded their heads in agreement, "I see you two agree with your mama."

The blonde beamed when they nodded again, placing a kiss to both of their heads. She reluctantly leaned back, putting some distance between Rachel and herself, she wanted nothing more than to stay right there in front of the couch with her family for the rest of the night, but they had so much they still had to do that evening that they couldn't afford to skip, "We better get our routine started Rach."

The diva stared at her for a moment, a frown marring her features. The two had quickly fallen into a routine once the twins were born and it hadn't failed them yet. Quinn bathed the twins, while she made dinner which they then all sat down and ate together as a family. After dinner the twins were then placed in their play pen in the kitchen while Quinn washed up and she showered, then she watched the twins while Quinn showered. That left about 30 minutes of play time with the twins, followed by bed time for them and then finally homework. She knew they had a lot to do but she just wanted to stay exactly where she was for at least a little while longer, "Can't we wait a little while…I mean we usually only start our routine in an hour, we've got time."

"I know baby, but we have lines to run today for your audition and I have that massive exam in two days that I need to study for…we honestly can't afford to wait any longer." Quinn explained softly.

Rachel pouted but finally acquiesced with a sigh, "Okay." She sighed, handing Hunter to her as she stood up, "You go get these two bathed and dressed and I'll start dinner."

"Okay." Quinn responded, standing up, a baby resting on each hip, "To the bathroom we go my angels." She cooed as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>It had felt like she had just closed her eyes when Quinn felt a small tugging on the duvet. By the time the girls had actually run lines and done a bit of studying it was already 1am and they were absolutely exhausted. All they wanted to do was role into bed and get some much needed rest so they would have the energy they needed to wake up the next morning at 06:30 and do it all again.<p>

Quinn slowly woke up, eyes instantly drawn to the alarm clock resting on her side table, a big red 02:00 glaring at her. She couldn't help the almost whine that escaped her as the realisation that she had only been sleeping for an hour settled in, she was so tired…all she wanted to do was sleep. She turned her focus to the small figure that had woken her standing next to the bed, his hand clutched tightly to the duvet…she couldn't make out any real features because her eyes had yet to adjust to the dark, but she knew it was her son, "What's wrong baby? Did you have a nightmare?"

He tugged on the duvet clutched in his hand, "Can't breathe." He gasped out.

Quinn instantly felt her blood run cold, her skin breaking out into goose bumps as a result, a feeling of fear beginning to coil low in her stomach. She instantly sat up in bed and flicked the lamp on, her breath hitching in her throat as she finally took in her son's appearance, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, as the seriousness of the situation became apparent.

Hunter was staring at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to make it all go away. His entire chest shuddered with each wheezing breath he tried to take. He was pale and clammy, but what had her the most alarmed was the slight blue tinge his lips seemed to have adopted.

Rachel had woken up when Quinn had flicked the lamp on, and the minute she had seen her son it felt as if her heart had literally stopped beating. She couldn't breathe…it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room…like she was experiencing everything her son was.

Quinn turned to the brunette and quickly realised that she needed to be the one to take control of the situation. She jumped out of the bed, knowing that time was of the essence and picked Hunter up, jogging out of the room with him. She made her way to the kitchen and sat him on one of the straight backed chairs at the kitchen table, ensuring that he was sitting straight up so that his lungs were open. She turned to the brunette who had followed her to the kitchen and gave her the phone, "Go and wake Hannah up and then call the hospital and let them know we're on our way, Okay?" she instructed as calmly as she could, knowing that her panicking and showing how truly scared she was would make Hunter get scared and that wouldn't help anyone. She was the one holding everything together at the moment, she couldn't afford to mess up…her family was relying on her and she wasn't about to let them down.

Rachel, who was breathing heavily, nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen. Quinn turned her attention back to her son and smiled gently at him. "Hey buddy." She stated softly, placing her hand flat against his chest, "I know you're really scared right now, but I need for you to calm down, okay? Try to take slow, deep breaths for mama."

The little boy stared at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Can't." he gasped.

Quinn felt her heart break at his little declaration, "I know it seems hard baby, but just try okay?"

He nodded his head and attempted to do what was asked of him.

The blonde could feel his chest shuddering against her hand with every breath he attempted to take, fighting the urge to cry the whole time. She stood up and boiled the kettle, placing some boiled water and sugar into a glass. Her mother had told her an old wives tale about sugar water calming the nerves; she had never believed it before but she was willing to try anything in that moment. She carried the glass to her little boy, allowing him to take a few slow slips.

Rachel walked back into the kitchen, Hannah on her hip and car keys in her hand, "They are waiting for us."

Quinn nodded, picking up Hunter, sliding on some shoes and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>The 20 minute trip to the hospital felt like an eternity for the two women. Quinn drove, while Rachel sat in the passenger seat with Hunter on her lap, Hannah sitting in her car seat in the back. The brunette spent the entire trip singing soothing lullabies to the small boy, who actually seemed to calm down a little bit at the sound of his mother's voice.<p>

The minute they arrived at the hospital they were taken to a room where Dr. LIoyd, their paediatrician began treatment. Hannah was curled up in Quinn's arms in the waiting room. The blonde had opted to wait outside with their daughter while the doctor helped Hunter…she didn't want the little girl to see anything that might make her scared or sad or worse…she was fiercely protective of her twin brother, if she thought the doctors were hurting him there was no telling what she would do, and what they didn't need now was their daughter smacking the doctor that was trying to save her brother's life. Plus Rachel was with Hunter and she knew her fiancé wouldn't let anything happen to their son…after all; Hannah had to take after someone…so she was fairly okay with being in the waiting room.

"Mama?" Hannah called softly.

"Hmmm?" Quinn responded, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Hunter's sick." She stated quietly.

"Yeah baby…" Quinn began, lifting her daughter up so that they were eye level with each other, "but the doctors are going to make him better, okay?"

"Is he scared?" she asked timidly, bottom lip trembling dangerously.

Quinn cradled her daughter to her chest, rocking her gently, "Momma's with him, so I think he's just fine angel."

The little girl just nodded her head, clinging to her mother for dear life.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the room to find Rachel lying on the bed next to their little boy, her hand resting gently on his stomach. Her heart broke at the sight of Hunter, the doctor had explained everything that they needed to be done but the sight still broke her heart.<p>

Hunter was wearing a face mask that was attached to a machine called a nebuliser that was administering reliever medication as well as Oxygen to the boy, there were monitors attached to his small frame that were measuring his heart rate, blood pressure as well as his breathing rate. He had a small cotton ball taped to his arm clearly indicating that the doctors had drawn blood and a small device attached to his ear…Quinn couldn't remember what it was called; just that it was measuring the oxygen levels in his blood. Her poor baby was engulfed by wires and chords, nobody that small should ever be attached to so many wires.

Yet somehow despite all the chords and wires Rachel had managed to crawl on the bed next to him, holding him in her arms without disturbing a single one. A small smile graced the blonde's features…after so many years together, the brunette's determination and strong will still managed to surprise her.

Rachel turned her focus to Quinn, a tired smile on her face, "He's going to be okay, the medication seems to be working." She whispered, her hand rubbing his stomach soothingly, "He has just gone to sleep right now."

The blonde walked over to the bed, sitting softly on the bottom, "Yeah, Hannah just conked out as well." She looked down at her sleeping daughter in her arms, "It's really weird how they do that."

Rachel chuckled softly, "Well, they are twins baby…I believe things like falling asleep at the same time even when apart are quite common with twins."

Quinn smiled fondly at her two children before turning to address their mother, "How was he…you know…with all the doctors and stuff."

Rachel smiled lovingly at their son, "He was a real trooper, didn't cry once." She looked back at the blonde, "He wanted you with him too though, he cried out for you a few times."

The blonde was both warmed and saddened by that revelation, she was so glad that he had wanted her there but so sad that she couldn't give him that.

The diva could see the conflicted look in her fiancé eyes and without moving too much stretched out and took her hand, "I told him where you were and he understood…if anything I think he was glad you were with Hannah, he kept on asking about her after that."

Quinn grinned, "Hannah was actually asking about him too." She looked down at her sleeping daughter, "Well at least we can rest easy knowing that they will always have each other's backs."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze before letting go and returning her own to her son's stomach, "The doctor said it was an Asthma Attack." She stated softly.

Quinn nodded her head, "I figured as much. Did he say what caused it?"

"He didn't have a definitive answer, but he thinks it might be linked to the fact they were preemies and their lungs weren't completely developed when they were born. Apparently in Premature babies breathing difficulties are quite common." Rachel responded.

"They?" Quinn questioned.

"Yip." Rachel responded, "He thinks it would be a good idea to get Hannah tested…so we don't encounter another situation like this again."

The blonde nodded her head in understanding, she was sure Hannah wasn't going to like it at all, but if it was something that was going to ensure that this situation was avoided in the future than it was a small sacrifice she was willing to make…Hannah could hate her for a little while now if it meant she was healthy in the future, "I'll make the appointment for tomorrow."

"What about work and University?" Rachel questioned quietly.

"I'll call tomorrow and explain why we can't be there…and if they have something to say about it then screw them…our family is more important." Quinn stated quietly but with determination.

Rachel beamed at her from the bed, "Have I told you how much I love you."

Quinn smiled, giving the brunette's leg a squeeze, "I love you too."

Rachel shifted gently off the bed, taking Hannah from Quinn and laying her down in the spot she had just vacated. She put the bed railings up to ensure they didn't role of the bed and then took the blonde's hand, guiding her to the only cushioned chair in the room. Quinn took a seat, groaning as the soft surface hit her back and pulled the petite diva into her lap.

The two watched in silence, small smiles on their faces as Hannah rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around her brother, "We are so lucky." Rachel murmured, laying her head on Quinn's shoulder, "I don't think I have thanked you recently for bringing them into my life…" she lifted her eyes to the blonde's, "so thank you."

Quinn knew exactly what the diva was talking about. It was something that she had sworn never to mention again, but it wasn't something that she would ever forget. Sometimes when she thought about how vindictive she had been, it made her feel so guilty. But at other times…moments like this with her babies cuddling with each other…both okay, thank god…and Rachel wrapped in her arms she couldn't feel guilty because her life was so close to perfect that she wouldn't regret a thing she had done to get to this point. She did however feel extremely lucky; Rachel didn't have to forgive her for what she had done, hell not many people would, and yet here she was thanking her for it…she truly was one of a kind.

She tilted the brunette's head back and dropped a kiss to her lips, "We agreed not to talk about that…that includes providing unnecessary praise." She chastised softly, "But I will agree with your other statement…we are truly lucky."


End file.
